currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zairean 5 likuta coin
Zaire Democratic Republic of the Congo |value= 0.05 zaires |years= 1967–1977 |mass= 6.5 g |diameter= 25 mm |thickness= 1.65 mm |composition= cupronickel |shape= round |alignment= coin |edge= reeded |obverse= , value, year |reverse= Bank title, value }} The 5 likuta coin is a former circulation coin issued by the first Democratic Republic of the Congo and its successor, the Republic of Zaire. It was made in two types; the first was distributed by the National Bank of Congo in 1967, and the second was issued by the Bank of Zaire in 1977. Both pieces were designed by Michael Rizzello (1926–2004), a sculptor associated with the British Royal Mint. Prior to demonetization, the coins held a legal tender face value equivalent to 5 makuta, or 0.05 zaires. Coins of both types are composed of cupronickel, weigh approximately 6.5 grams, and measure 25 millimeters in diameter and 1.65 millimeters in thickness. They have coin alignment and reeded edges, and like most coins, are round in shape. The rims of the obverse and reverse are raised and undecorated. Displayed in the middle of the obverse is a portrait of (1930–1997), the second and sole President of Zaire. This likeness features a younger Mobutu facing ¾ left, wearing a with and his signature . Printed in clockwise direction above, along the upper rim of the coin, is the face value, written out in as "CINQ MAKUTA" ( : "Five makuta"). The date of minting, "1967" or "1977", is inscribed in the opposite direction along the bottom periphery of the piece, below Mobutu's portrait. It is shown in a smaller font than the value. Engraved in the center of the reverse, inside of a solid circular border, is the value "5K", abbreviated for "5 makuta". On pieces from 1967, the French title of the National Bank of Congo, "BANQUE NATIONALE DU CONGO", appears along the outer rim of the reverse. The first two words extend in a clockwise direction from the coin's upper left to right peripheries, while the last two are displayed counterclockwise along the piece's bottom boundary. Examples dated 1977 instead bear the legend "BANQUE DU ZAÏRE" (English: "Bank of Zaire") by the rim, with the dots of the (¨) in "ZAÏRE" flanking the upper portions of the letter "I". The text travels in a clockwise direction from the lower left to right boundaries of the coin. A small circular point additionally appears at the bottom of the Zairean pieces, outside of the circular border. A total of approximately 2,470,000 examples were struck in 1967, including business strikes and a handful of non-circulating proofs. About 8,000,000 pieces from 1977 were produced, but only as business strikes. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – 1967 Congo, Democratic Republic 5 Makuta, KM# 9 • 1977 Zaire 5 Makuta, KM# 12 *Numista – 5 Makuta (Congo - Democratic Republic) • 5 Makuta (Zaire) * Category:20th century coins Category:Coins of the Democratic Republic of the Congo Category:Coins of Zaire Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with French inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Cupronickel Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins Category:Zairean zaire